1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording system including a recording device and a recording control device, and to a method of controlling the recording system.
2. Related Art
Printers and other types of recording devices that record on a recording medium and can execute a print test when a switch provided on the recording device is operated are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2003-76228.
When a recording control device that outputs data to be recorded and recording commands to the recording device is connected to the recording device, testing communication between the recording device and the recording control device is controlled by the recording control device. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-11-350271.
When a new recording device is set up, the functionality of the recording device is usually first tested alone by executing a print test, for example, and the functionality of the system including the recording control device and the recording device is tested using a communication test, for example, to confirm if the recording device and the recording control device are both operating normally. These tests typically include operating a switch on the recording device causing the recording device to output a predetermined printout that is then visually evaluated by the operator to check the functionality of the recording device itself, and a communication test in which the connected recording control device is operated to send a particular print command to the recording device and check if the recording device outputs the printout specified by this command.
However, the recording device and recording control device are not necessarily together, and may be located in remote locations or different rooms connected by a communication line. In order for one person to operate and check the test results of both the recording device and the recording control device in this situation requires that person to move between the different locations, and testing the functionality of the recording device and the functionality of the system that includes the recording device together (one after the other) is not easy.